


Final Straw

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hogwarts, Neglect, Other, Problems, Self Harm, Serious Issues, Sisters, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, end of term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy hurts herself and Molly realises that this can't continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Straw

Molly raced through the halls of St Mungo's, the noise and the buzz and the people nothing to her. She was about to run through the doors, before her uncle grabbed her shoulders, restraining her.  
"Molly" He sighed.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to be arriving till-" He began, guiding her away from the doors. Behind them she could see people rushing about, colours flying.  
Molly shook her head. She'd stollen floo powder. From the headteacher. 

Molly sat down, her head in her hands, with her aunts and uncles surrounding her. Her cousins arrived three hours later.

*

When Lucy woke up, Molly was sitting next to her, holding onto her arm. Lucy's hair lay on her pillow surrounding her. Victoire had brushed it earlier when she was in. Lucy's blinked slowly, to see her sister sitting next to her. Her eyes welled up.  
"Molly" She croaked, trying to bring her hand up to her face, to brush away her tears, before realising they were restrained.  
"Oh." She said quietly.  
"I'm sorry Molly, I'm so sorry-" She began, as Molly engulfed her in a hug, pulling her in closely.  
"It's okay." She said, soothingly stroking the back of her little sister's head. A nurse came into the room, before quickly leaving again.  
A healer strode into the room, and began to check on Lucy. He said somethings, that just sounded like white noise to Molly. Other family members began to treacle into the room, stopping to talk, deliver gifts, and to chat. There were never more than three at a time. When Lucy dozed off again, a nurse came into the room, holding a vase of flowers. she sat them down on the table, and handed Molly a letter. Molly waited for Lucy to wake up.  
"Molly." Lucy smiled slightly.  
"It's a letter, from dad." Molly said bitterly.  
"Read it please." Lucy had turned and was facing the opposite way.  
"Molly and Lucy. I express my deepest sympathies that you were hurt. I however cannot currently come and see you, as i have too many pressing matters at hand to deal with. I wish you the best and a hasty recovery. Your father" Molly read off, growing angrier. Lucy rolled over to face her, hope in her eyes.  
"Did he write it?" Molly didn't have the heart to lie.

*

Molly glanced back at the room Lucy was staying in. The Healers were in talking to her just now, and Lily and Hugo had promised to go in the moment they were done. Molly took two steps and disapparated. 

*

She'd never been to her father's house in Scotland before. She knew it was where he stayed when he was working, pretty much all the time, but she'd never actually seen it. It was a large grey house, with perfectly trimmed hedges surrounding it, a small fountain in the front left hand side of the garden. Molly began to storm up the gravel drive way, towards the house. Once she reached it, she angerly reached out and rapped on the door. Someone swung it open, and Molly stormed in, and up the stairs, despite the yells of the doorman. She ran up the grand central staircase, and swung into the room she could hear her father in. She threw open the door, to find her father lying in bed with a women.  
"Molly!" He yelped, diving under the covers slightly.  
"I presume you know-" He began, when Molly began to yell.  
"DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYMORE FATHER?" Fire glared in her eyes. As he hastily tried to calm the situation.  
"Young lady-"  
"DOESN'T REALLY SEEM AS THOUGH YOU HAVE TOO MANY PRESSING MATTERS TO COME SEE YOUR DAUGHTER! YOUR YOUNGEST DAUGHTER TRIED TO KILL HERSELF AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Molly yelled at her father, who blushed slightly.  
"YOU MAY BE FUCKING US ALL ABOUT, BUT WE SURE AS HELL DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FATHER, AND WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SIX MONTHS! YOU DO NOTHING TO EVEN SLIGHTLY SUGGEST YOU WANT TO BE OUR FATHER! YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT LUCY GOT ALL O'S IN HER OWLS! YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT I MADE PREFECT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ENOUGH TO MEET MY BOYFRIEND, OR TO SEND US GIFTS ON OUR BIRTHDAYS, OR EVEN TO BE THERE AT CHRISTMAS. DON'T WORRY DAD, WE'RE NO LONGER YOU'RE PROBLEM." With that, Molly stormed out of the room, and disapparated at the end of the hall. 

*  
she glanced in on Lily and hugo, who were sitting chatting with Lucy. The healer had told Molly that they wanted to keep her in for a little while longer, that they were going to move her to the mental health ward. Molly'd agreed. It'd both help Lucy, and give her time to sort something out. Lily glanced out at her, and once again, molly disapparated.

*

"listen." Molly said quietly, standing up in a room full of her family. Most of her uncles and aunts had drinks in their hands, her elderly grandparents were staring sadly at her. Victoire and Teddy hovered up at the back of the room, and she knew from the top of the stairs, her cousins would be listening in.  
"Yesterday i went off to visit my father." The adults murmured some, but mostly stayed quiet. They knew it was a hard time for everyone.  
"Prior to me going up to see him, we hadn't spoken to him in six months. He only ever sends letters if we write to him first, and usually its his secretary who writes them. He takes no interest in Lucy or me, and he has failed to even visit Lucy. He sent one letter, four days ago, three days af-after Lucy. He said he was too busy to even visit." Molly said, her arms shaking slightly.  
"What was he busy doing?" Her uncle Bill asked, staring into his whiskey glass.  
"His secretary" Molly replied bitterly. No-one said anything.  
"You guys have been ignoring this since my mother died. You need to do something." Molly stated. The aunts and uncles glanced around.  
"I'm going to be with Lucy." Molly said, before swiping a bottle of firewhiskey, and stepping into the fire.  
"We need to do something." Harry said, before finishing the last gulp of his firewhiskey.


End file.
